


Six

by mhunter10



Series: Ma: Queen of the Castle [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Bathtime  turns into a bad time for little Mickey when mama agrees to watch little Ian.





	Six

“Ay!”

All three of them startle, their playful laughter cutting off abruptly, but it’s Mickey who the harsh bark was intended for. Terry has his eyes trained on him from the doorway of the bathroom, his third cigarette of the morning hanging between his pointed fingers. Mickey can feel a droplet of water fall down his forehead to his eye but he’s too scared to wipe it away or blink.

He didn’t mean to look, or to keep looking. He’s seen his own dick and his brothers’ plenty of times. When he’d woken up that morning, Ian was already there, holding his mama’s hand and smiling sleepily at him. Mickey is six already, so he’s a big boy, but Ian’s younger, littler but not by much. He’s got little dots all over his face that mama says are freckles. Mickey has some but they’re not as dark. When she strips them and plops them both into their dirty tub, Mickey sees Ian’s got freckles all over. He can’t help himself when he reaches out to touch them. Ian giggles and it makes Mickey smile. His mama smiles too and talks softly to both of them. Ian blows soapy bubbles into Mickey’s face, lips forming an ‘o’ shape like when you kiss somebody. Mickey likes spending mornings with his mama, and now he thinks he likes when Ian is there too.

Mama says naked is no big deal because everybody is beautiful. Mickey thinks Ian is beautiful. His hair looks like his mama’s.

The look on his dad’s face says otherwise and Mickey immediately knows he’s done something wrong, something shameful…something punishable. He lowers his head, eyes focusing on his washcloth and his toes under the water. He can’t even stop his eyes from glancing at Ian’s feet. He doesn’t know why. His dad’s voice is low and stern, but it feels like it fills the whole bathroom, pushing all the happiness out. Mickey shivers, not because he’s cold.

“Keep your eyes on your own dick, you hear?” Terry warns, giving Mickey’s bath companion an almost disgusted look. “What’s the Gallagher kid doing here anyway?” This time directed at Kathleen, who continues pouring warm water over both boys.

She doesn’t take her eyes away from her task. “Moni’s AWOL again, and Fiona’s missed so much school already she might not graduate. Poor thing,” she says, giving little Ian a smile so he knows everything is fine.

Terry scoffs, “Why’s that our fucking problem?”

“I just offered to take him to school with Mickey and Mandy, that’s all.” She turns her attention back to her son, wiping the water from his face. She picks his head up by his chin and grins at him. “I think there’s Poptarts in the cabinet, sugar.”

Mickey likes Poptarts. He smiles when their matching blue eyes meet. But Terry is over her shoulder, shaking his head. His dad can’t stand when his mama is so sweet to him and his siblings. He sniffs, sneering at his wife when she says they’re done. Kathleen takes them both out and wraps big towels around them, rubbing them gently until they’re dry and warm. She kisses Mickey’s head and boops Ian’s nose, before ushering them out of the bathroom to get dressed. Mickey doesn’t need help so he finishes first and waits with his backpack at the kitchen table. He’s helping his baby sister put her bowl in the sink when his mama comes in with Ian on her hip. She puts the pastries into the toaster and grabs Mandy’s backpack.

Mickey thinks she looks like Superwoman or Wonder Woman. She’s so pretty and nice and does a lot for people. She winks at him, as she hands him a Poptart. They start to head out the door, but Mickey remembers he wants to show Ian a toy he took from another boy in his class. He runs back and grabs it, shoving it into his bag, but before he reaches the door Terry grabs his wrist hard making him drop his breakfast. It smashes under Terry’s foot as he steps closer right into Mickey’s face. He squeezes his shirt in his other fist and tightens his grip. Mickey yelps by accident, which gets him smacked.

“Look at me, boy,” Mickey looks into his dad’s icy eyes, “If I catch you looking at that fucking Gallagher boy, or any boy again, I’ll cut your tongue outta your head. Got it?” He twists Mickey’s ear until he nods. “Speak up!”

“Terry!” Kathleen shouts, standing just in the door. Her husband’s hold on their son loosens at her piercing gaze. She falters a fraction when he gives her a look, but she motions for her son. “Mikhailo, c’mon.”

Mickey runs to her side and she takes his hand and they leave the house. Mickey’s ear is red and his chest and wrist hurt where his father had a hold of him. He doesn’t let himself cry. Mandy has his mama’s other hand and Ian takes his, as they walk quickly. It’s soft and warm against Mickey’s. He asks what’s wrong with his ear, but Mickey doesn’t answer, so he hands him his half-eaten Poptart. Mickey takes it and smiles because Ian smiles.

Mickey likes school even though his dad makes fun of him. He likes playing with Ian and Mandy at recess. He likes lunch. He also likes when his mama comes to pick him up. Fiona takes Ian home and Mandy runs to their mama.

She smiles weakly, her bottom lip splitting where it hadn’t before.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry


End file.
